The Memory of Earth
by blublood
Summary: On a return trip to Pandora, it is said that the humans only want to populate some immigrants on the planet to give people a better quality of life. Katy Bowen believes otherwise. Rated M for mature language and suggestive themes.


_Name: Kathryn (Katy) Bowen_

_Location: New York City, New York_

_Time: 10:32:09 pm_

_Date: 6/16/2180_

"There is no sun anymore. We took that away too, putting in its place a blanket of bloody clouds. The land itself isn't doing too well either, covered in heaps of death. You can't walk a single step without seeing some poor child starving on the street while a man in a tuxedo gorges himself at a restaurant across the street. That's what this world has come to. Too many people, not enough food and water. There have been many attempts to stimulate our economy back up to get everyone a good life…That hasn't worked so far. It's gotten to the point where public executions became a daily ritual for twenty to thirty people. The dark savagery that had controlled man for so long has returned, brutality taking over compassion."

A loud uproar of cheering made the blonde girl turn her head, layered, dirt-filled hair flying past her brilliant blue eyes. Her lips were set in a stern line across her smooth-skinned face. She didn't smile anymore; almost no one did. She was short in stature, barely reaching 5'2", but mobility and endurance allowed her to stay alive on the streets. From a fragile age of seven to her current age of seventeen, Katy had been by herself, living off of whatever food she could come across. In those days, looks didn't get you anywhere; money did. Whoever was lucky enough to have a good sum of money was recruited to the many RDA stations to help with the boosting of the economy. But Katy never bought into that. She knew that, after the failed flight to an alien planet she had heard about, the savages in charge of RDA couldn't wait to get there greedy hands back into space. But this didn't concern her and Katy knew that; she just wanted to stay alive.

Her blue eyes fell upon a large crown in the middle of a rundown city. Katy knew what this was for, but curiosity still pulled the young woman forward. Lightly pushing her way through the crowd, the blonde girl stopped when the gallows where in sight. There was a row of dirty men and women, some without any clothes at all. One by one they were lead to the wood platform. There, they would close their eyes and pray to whatever god they believed in before a blade would come down from the heavens, tearing them from the hell-hole they knew as earth.

Those mindless killings had no rhyme or reason behind them; simply just to shorten the population in over-run cities. That was why Katy always laid low, hoping not to be one of the poor bastards lined up for death. But there were worse things than death.

Deciding she didn't want to see anymore, the slender girl turned around and took only a few footsteps before her eyes fell upon a mother and baby covered in red boils with stains of sweat and vomit covering the rags that passed as clothing. The diseases that had appeared became smart, mutating to where vaccines would almost never get rid of them. It was as if Earth was trying to clear herself of the human disease. With a tear threatening her eyes, Katy picked up a jog as she ran through the city, her torn blue and white jacket fluttering in the crisp wind that had just made its presence known.

It was then that her eyes fell back upon the video camera that her deceased mother had left behind for her. She always recorded herself every day, trying to keep herself motivated to keep living and pushing forward. Though lately her recordings were bleak and contained no happiness as she could only describe the scenes around her. When Katy found a safe and secure haven, she crawled underneath the collapsed roof and huddled herself in the corner, imagining the warmth of her mother still being with her. She then flipped open the screen and pressed the button that was labeled 'night vision'.

"I just saw the deaths of the innocent again. What scared me more than the look on a dying eight year old boy's face was the feeling inside; actually, the lack of feeling. These sights are beginning to hollow me out, draining me of what empathy I have left in this blackened heart." Her voice cracked a little, forcing her to clear her throat with a rough cough. She brushed the loose strands of her hair back behind her ear, looking into the camera. "Fuck it," she mumbled, slamming the screen shut and falling to the ground stomach first, a cloud of dust encircling her for a moment.

Living in the conditions of Earth caused many to fear sleep. Anything could happen to a person sleeping. But it's also impossible for a human body, especially one deprived of nutritious food and water, to go three straight days without rest. With a last struggle for conscience, Katy let out a sigh and fell into the darkness of her mind.

"She's in that collapsed house over there; the girl."

The faint voices arose Katy from her sleep, eyes swiveling from left to right. This had happened to her before, being woken up to the sound of footprints and voices speaking of a girl. She knew this girl was herself, knowing the soldiers of RDA were hunting her down. She just didn't know why. Katy pushed herself to her knees using her hands, head turning frantically in many directions. The voices were growing closer and it was close to pitch black in her sleeping space. Shaking the loose dirt out of her hair, Katy stood up and charged for the entrance, rolling through the tight space and jumping to her feet. With a glance around her, Katy noticed two men on both sides of her as well as a couple stationed on the roofs of nearby houses. They were pulling all the stops this time.

But before she even had a chance to try to run away, a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her from behind, squeezing her stomach to the point of intense pain. She let out a weak yelp before the two men to her right and two men to her left came running to her. They swiftly put on a pair of handcuffs and roughly lead her to a nice black car. Katy tried to break free, but the men's grasp was too strong. She was thrown into the back of the car helplessly as the six men entered, tapping on the driver's seat for him to drive away. Knowing that more resistance would only end in pain for her, Katy sent a glare to each one of them.

"What the hell do you want?" She spat, no fear in her voice at all. She had never been caught before, but she had also never slept for so long at one time. But when the adrenaline rush finally receded, Katy realized that all the men looked almost identical, each wearing a pair of dark sunglasses with black suits and a gun holster barely visible in their belts.

"We were required to bring you to the headquarters of RDA in New York City." The monotone voice of the man who grabbed her ached her ears. She swung her head around, hair splattering into her face. She blew the bangs out with a swift sigh and leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew that, if they provided a vague answer at first, they weren't planning on telling you anything until you got where they wanted you to go. So Katy was determined to stay calm and think through her options as poverty flew by tinted windows.

"I'll ask again…Why the hell am I in this shit-hole of a room?" Malice drenched Katy's words as she glared down the man that was sitting in a chair across the clear table from her. There were four security officers in the room; one at every corner. Like she would try to fight through a room with four armed guards. But the man across the table just smiled slightly, eyes never leaving Katy.

"My name is Mr. Brooking; I am the director of the Vesquez II project. It's a project to get us to return to the planet Pandora, which I am sure you have heard about. This time we do not want to mine for Obtamium, we want to move immigrants there." The man set down a cup he had had in his hands for the whole time, a ripple crossing the surface of whatever he was drinking.

"And what does this have to do with me? You can do your own fucking projects on your own. Don't drag me into it."

"We were informed to specifically recruit you. Your mother was supposed to be one of the original people to board the ship; we need her DNA. You are the closest to that. We can modify the machinery a little to fit you, but it was really for your mother."

"My mom died ten years ago. Why wait so long?"

"We had almost every member of the groups picked out before the building of the ships even began. We like to be prepared in case things like this happen. But we found you and we will be leaving very shortly. If you do not cooperate with us, you are free to leave." With a nod of Mr. Brooking's head, one of the guards leaned to his side and twisted a knob, opening the door to the outside. There were many curious faces that were peering into the warm room.

Many emotions waged a war inside of Katy, not liking the fact that she was a simple item to replace the death of her mother. But she couldn't resist a trip out of Earth. Even if she dies, it would be a thousand times better than a death on Earth. Closing her eyes tightly, Katy nodded her head, feeling a bit disgusted with herself. Mr. Brooking didn't seem to care.

"Very good. We will prep you about the mission tomorrow and we will be leaving in one week exactly. I suggest you get some sleep now. You'll be woken up early." With another smile directed at her, Mr. Brooking pushed himself up and walked out a door that slid open from the wall. Katy slowly followed, sending another glare to one of the guards who was watching her leave with leery eyes.

She followed Mr. Brooking until he stopped in front of a thin, sliding door. "This will be your room." Without another word or glance, the older man walked away, leaving Katy in awe of what had just happened.

She slowly entered the room and dropped dead on the queen sized bed, moaning in the comfort of the warm comforter and fluffy pillows. She had never slept in a bed before, so she was knocked unconscious instantly.

**A/N: This is a fanfiction of Avatar, it is not mine and I own no right to the actual storyline of the movie. But this will include a lot of my own work, as you can already tell. **

**I hope you enjoyed. I know it went by pretty fast. The next chapter will be more slow-paced and not as "rushed." **

**I am rating it M for language and suggestive themes. There won't be any explicit material for a while; I'm still indecisive whether I add any at all. You'll just have to wait and find out ;)**

**Thank you all and I'll see you next chapter. **


End file.
